Shape of the Heart
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Last of the ongoing sequel to “Song from the heart.” Trunks’ new job as president of Capsule begins to take first from his family. Can the twins save their parents marriage or will it be happily never after? DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT RYANNA AND KIDS!
1. Changes

**Shape of the heart**

_**This is the final part of the ongoing sequel to "Song from the heart." Ryanna and Trunks are happily married, or so it seemed until Trunks' new job as president of Capsule corps begins to take first from his family. Rika and V.J. decide to put out all the stops to keep their parents from divorcing. Can they save their parents marriage or will it be happily never after? Inspired by Backstreet Boys - "Shape of my heart"**_

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**It had been three years since their debut at "Club Flame" and the twins, along with their cousin Junior, were out on their own as college students and part time singers at the local clubs in Tokyo. This made things a lil less than ordinary at the capsule corporations. **

**Ryanna sighed and puts another dish into the dishwasher. "I don't know about this Bulma. Trunks had a nice job at the Club. Why did you give the responsibility to him?"**

"**Trunks is more responsible than Bra and I trust him to get the job done." Bulma grinned at Ryanna. The once young woman was now in her late thirties but you couldn't even tell. Her twins had grown up and were now in college but she didn't even look like a mother yet. "Look at yourself Ryanna. You worry too much; It's gonna make you old."**

"**I already am old Bulma." Ryanna stated putting another dish in.**

"**You're not old, Looker; I'm old. However if you keep acting old you will get older than I am." Ryanna chuckled and shook her head. "Well anyway Trunks can handle himself just fine," Ryanna put the last dish away and murmured something. "What was that?"**

"**I said he may be able to handle himself but can he handle the others as well?" Bulma shook her head and got up stretching the kinks in her back. **

"**I still say you worry too much." With that said Bulma left. Ryanna frowned and turned on the dishwasher. Just as she was about to leave, the kitchen phone rang. Ryanna sighed and dried her hands before answering it. "Hello?"**

"**HI mom!"**

"**Oh Hi Rika, how's college?" **

"**It's great. My grades are good **

"**Well that's good to hear. Well things here have changed. Your father is now working at Capsule as President just like Grandma Bulma wanted." There was a voice in the back round, two voices actually.**

"**Is that mom?" One asked.**

"**Ooh let me talk to Aunty Ryanna!" The other spoke. Ryanna grinned. The voice belonged to her son and nephew. "Tell her I say hi!" **

"**Will you shut up? I'm trying to talk to mom, you bakas!" Laughing Ryanna shook her head. "I'm sorry about that mom."**

"**It's okay Rika; tell your brother and cousin I send my love." **

"**I will and tell daddy we love him, and Aunt Bra, and Uncle Goten, and Granny Bulma, and Grandpa Vegeta and," **

"**Okay, okay. I'll tell everyone. I'm glad you kids are doing well. Are you still planning on coming down or your birthday?"**

"**Yes and I have a big surprise for you and dad too." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and leant against the wall, the white phone wire entangled between her fingers.**

"**Oh really and what's that?" Rika grinned and mimicked a similar pose on her end. **

"**Don't tell dad but, I'm bringing someone with me back home." This caught Ryanna's attention.**

"**Ooh does this someone have a name?"**

"**Yes, his name is Ricky. He's a fourth year at the University and he comes to watch me perform every night." Ryanna chuckled imagining her husband's shocked expression when Rika walks in with a boy on her arm.**

"**I promise I won't tell your father, but be prepared." Rika groaned over the phone. She knew all too well of her father's "Trojan Hefty, store brand wimpy" condom talk. "Ew, mom please, not the condom test! Tell dad I will do anything as long as he doesn't give the condom test" Ryanna laughed then looked at the time.**

"**Okay I'll try but you know your father."**

"**I know, Arigato momma."**

"**I better go sweetheart I have things to take care of."**

"**Okay, sayonara, momma."**

"**Sayonara, sweetheart." With a smile on her face she hung up the phone. She thought to herself for a bit before picking the phone back up and dialing.**

**Meanwhile**

"**I hate this job!" Trunks banged his head on the desk. "Why did I let mom talk me into this job?" Goten, who was sitting on the conference chair in front of Trunks, shrugged and gorged down the rest of his Doritos. Trunks had asked Goten to come with him to help file but Goten soon found out Goten couldn't tell the difference between Mahogany labels and Magenta labels. **_Beep_** Trunks' monitor goes off.**

"**Mr. Briefs..." Trunks' Secretary, Ms. Cairo spoke through the intercom.**

"**What is it Ms. Cairo?" Trunks answered in a groan. His secretary bit her lip knowing full well he hated his job. The young red head hoped that some good news might cheer him up.**

"**Your wife is on line two." Trunks' head snapped up and he hurriedly picked up the phone. **

"**Thank Kami you called!" Ryanna's laughter could be heard over the phone.**

"**I love you too, hon." Ryanna sat down at the kitchen table. "I take it your job is a total bore?"**

"**More than a total bore love. Piles of paperwork and a hungry tummy are not helping my situation as the new president." Trunks leant back and ran a hand through is short purple hair.**

"**Well, I think I know something that might help."**

"**I should hope so. What's on your mind, love?" Ryanna examined a nail and bit it before answering.**

"**Guess who just called me." Trunks leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk.**

"**Who?"**

"**Our daughter called. She, V.J, and junior send their love." Trunks smiled at the thought of his strapping young son and baby girl.**

"**Well that's good to hear." **

"**Rika also met a boy." The smile disappeared. Ryanna knew Rika would give her hell for telling Trunks but she let loose anyway.**

"**Oh, no, nope, nada, not gonna happen. What's her cell number again? I will not have it." Ryanna rolled her eyes.**

"**Rika is eighteen years old, Trunks. She can take care of herself. She's not a little girl anymore." **

"**Well, she is to me." Ryanna smiled and shook her head.**

"**Leave the girl alone, Trunks. I was just a little over her age when I had the twins." Trunks ran a hand down his face in slight embarrassment.**

"**That's what worries me." Ryanna scowled and huffed into the phone.**

"**Trunks Vegeta Briefs you leave that poor girl alone or else you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!" Trunks nearly dropped the phone. He was shocked that the noise didn't wake Goten who was now sleeping and snoring loudly.**

"**Oh fine, but I worry you know." Ryanna nodded, knowing he can't see her.**

"**Yeah, I know, love." Trunks eyed the picture on his desk and he sighed.**

"**Sweetie I have to go."**

"**I know work. " **

"**I'll see you when I get home."**

"**Okay, I love you, Trunks."**

"**I love you, too." Trunks hung up the phone; the noise woke Goten. Goten sat up with a snort looking around.**

"**Who? What? When? Where? Why?" Trunks chuckles as Goten scratched the back of his head. **

"**Dude, seriously, what does my sister see in you?" Goten scratched the back of his head sheepishly. **

"**Sorry man but all this sitting around bores me." Trunks picked his pen back up and started to get back to work.**

"**Well I guess some things never change."**

_**Okay there's chapter one of that. I decided to do this story in chapters instead of making it a one shot like the previous that way I can work on all my stories at the same time. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Read and review please!**_


	2. Welcome back kids

**Shape of the heart**

_**This is the final part of the ongoing sequel to "Song from the heart." Ryanna and Trunks are happily married, or so it seemed until Trunks' new job as president of Capsule corps begins to take first from his family. Rika and V.J. decide to put out all the stops to keep their parents from divorcing. Can they save their parents marriage or will it be happily never after? Inspired by Backstreet Boys - "Shape of my heart"**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs I'm using. They're all either Nick Carter's songs or Backstreet Boys music, and I don't own DBZ Other than that the whole story line is MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_**Chapter 2: Welcome home kids!**_

**Two weeks later**

**Trunks sat at his desk busily writing. He had grown accustomed to his job and worked hard on it. Even though he knew that Ryanna didn't like what he did because he was never at home, he did as his mother requested of him. "Oiy I need a break." He rubbed the top of his nose then looked to the ceiling. **

**Meanwhile Ryanna got off the elevator on Trunks' floor. She smiles at the Janitor and waved to a few friends. "Oh, hello Mrs. Briefs." **

"**Good afternoon, Miss Cairo, is my husband busy?" Ms. Cairo shook her head.**

"**Go on in." Ryanna smiles and let herself into Trunks' office. She saw Trunks, back at his work, and quietly walked behind him. "Konnichiwa Trunks-kun, are you working hard?" She smiled at him but his eyes remain on the paper in front of him. **

"**Hey Ryanna," The smile disappeared and she cocked an eyebrow. **

"**What happened to sweetheart, or Demon, or even Ry-Chan?" Trunks took off his useless glasses and looked at Ryanna. There she stood with one hand on her hip and the other leaning on his desk.**

"**What's got you, love?" Ryanna smiled.**

"**That's better," she pushed his chair back and sat on his lap.**

"**Ryanna now is not the time-" she shut him up with a kiss.**

"**You talk too much." Trunks tried to look past her at the document but she placed a hand over the paper. "You also work too much. I haven't woken up or fallen asleep with that comfy warmth I used to her. It's as is you're never there." Trunks grinned at her and kissed her lips.**

"**And you worry too much." The eyebrow above Ryanna right eye hunched up. **

"**Now you're starting to scare me. You're acting like your mother." Trunks chuckled. He got up taking Ryanna off his lap in the process and walked around his desk. **

"**Would it make you feel better if I went back to the club with you tonight?" Ryanna bit her lip thinking but smirked. **

"**Even better, the kids are coming to visit on Thursday and I promised to take them to the club on Friday. You can come with us then. Is that okay?" Trunks smiled and nodded.**

"**I'll be there;" Ryanna squealed and hugged him. As he laughed at her moment Ryanna locked her lips to his turning the loving embrace to a passionate one. After a few minutes of making out, Trunks pulled Ryanna off him and sadly shook his head at her. "Okay, we'll do this later. I have to get back to work."**

"**Okay. Thank you Trunks Kun." She kissed him again and then left him to his work.**

**Thursday**

**Rika squealed and engulfed her mother in a gigantic hug. "Wow, Rika look at you," her eyes tear. "My little girl is all grown up!" Rika rolled her eyes and hugged her mother tighter. **

"**Hey! What about me?" V.J grinned like his father causing Ryanna to smile. **

"**Is that my V.J?" Ryanna hugged him tight. "Ooh you look so much like your father." V.J smiled and hugged his mother back. "So I take it your cousin is at his Parents house?" V.J nods. **

"**Yep they're coming here tomorrow morning. So is Rick." Ryanna smirked. **

"**You mean Rika's boyfriend?" Rika blushed and nodded. "Well that's great! Now I can finally have some fun. And your father can put the test on him." Rika gawked and groaned. Hearing the entire ruckus, Bulma, Vegeta, Pan, and Kankton came down the stairs. **

"**Rika, you're back!" Pan ran to her niece. "Wow you look so much like your mom!" Kankton gave V.J a high five and attempted to peel his wife off Rika.**

"**Come on Pan, she needs to breathe some time."**

"**Besides," Bulma spoke up. "Other people want to say hello as well!" Bulma hugged her grandchildren. Vegeta, though, was at his wit end.**

"**Enough with this mush already, I want my lunch sometime today!" Ryanna laughed.**

"**Settle down Veggie head; I'll get lunch started." **

"**Hey mom where's dad?" Ryanna began filling up a pan with water as her twins took seat at the table.**

"**He's a work."**

"**He's at the club?" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and looked at V.J.**

"**No at capsule, did your sister tell you he was working as president now?" V.J glared at Rika as she sweat dropped.**

"**Oops, must have slipped my mind." Ryanna chuckled. **

"**Well don't worry about it. He'll be home later tonight. Also," a smirk grew onto Ryanna's face. "He promised to go to the club with us tomorrow." Rika grinned and turned to her brother. **

"**Just like old times, isn't it mom?" Ryanna nodded, her eyes glistening a bit. **

"**Just like old times."**

**Friday morning**

**Ryanna woke up to a warm bed. Something she hadn't done in weeks. She smiled as she saw her husband lying next to her. He was face down in a pillow, with one arm at his side and the other on her lower stomach. She sat up slightly making Trunks' hand drift even lower. "You always were a bad boy, even in your sleep." She pulled back his bangs and kissed his half-hidden forehead. "Wakey, wakey, Trunks." **

**Trunks mumbled something about wanting five more minutes. Ryanna grinned as it reminded her of a memory.**

_Flashback_

_Trunks mumbled for five more minutes. Ryanna rolled her eyes and whispered into his ear. "Wake up Trunks, It's time to eat." Trunks' eyes flew open and he sat right up knocking Ryanna to the floor._

"_FOOD! WHERE?" Ryanna groaned and rubbed her head. _

"_In the famous words of yourself, Trunks Briefs, why do you even have ear when you hear better with your stomach?" Trunks grinned sheepishly._

"_Sorry about that Demon," he winked._

_End of flash back_

**Trunks shifted making Ryanna snap back into reality. He was now lying on his back still asleep. Ryanna took her free hand and traced his rippling six-pack. Trunks laughed lightly and moved around trying all his might to stay asleep. "Yep after all these years he's still ticklish."**

**She placed a firm hand on his chest and leaned over his face. Her lips caressed his in a sensual and romantic way. She felt him grin against her lips so she removed them. "That was the best wake up call I've had in a long time." Trunks stretched his arms and placed them behind his head, all the while grinning away. **

"**Your kids are home. Are you going to say hi to them before you leave?" Trunks smiled and pulled back some of Ryanna's loose locks. **

"**If they catch me before hand, I think I'm already later," his smile turns light and he ran a knuckle across her cheek. "However it was worth it." Ryanna smiled and kissed him.**

"**You better get up them." Ryanna discarded the blankets and slipped on some flannel pants under her nightshirt. Trunks sighed and followed his wife's movements. Downstairs, Bulma, Rika, V.J and Junior, who recently arrived that morning, were eating breakfast.**

"**Oatmeal never tasted so good! Since when did you learn how to cook Grandma B?"**

"**What do you mean when? Ryanna taught me a long time ago, so I'd shut your trap Junior." Junior grinned like his father and took another bite of oatmeal. A rustle was heard and Trunks stumbled downstairs.**

"**DADDY!" Rika jumped from her seat and embraced Trunks in a hug. Trunks smiled and hugged her back.**

"**How's my girl?" **

"**I'm great daddy!" V.J and Junior got up as well receiving hugs from Trunks. Ryanna had come downstairs just in time to see Trunks and the kids' moment.**

"**What's with the specks, Uncle T?" Junior asked referring to his outfit and glasses. Trunks had definitely gotten a new style going. His hair was slicked back; he wore nice sized glasses and a delicate blue office suit and tie.**

"**He's dressed like that because of his new job Junior." Junior looked at Ryanna and cocked an eyebrow. **

"**Oh hey Aunt Ry, what do you mean new job? Doesn't he work at Club Flame?" Trunks shook his head and gulped down his juice.**

"**No but he promised he would go with us when we leave for the club tonight." Rika smiled. Trunks turned his eyes to his watch.**

"**I better get moving then, or I won't finish in time." **

"**But dad Rika's -" Rika covered her brother's mouth. Trunks turned back. **

"**Rika's what?"**

"**I uh, wanted to say I really am gonna miss you daddy." Trunks gave her a "nice try" look. V.J bit on Rika's hand making her yelp. "OW! Baka!" **

"**Rika's boyfriend is here. He's out back with Grandpa Vegeta." Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to go out back until Ryanna grabbed him.**

"**Oh no you don't, it's work time for you. You leave that poor boy alone until later." Trunks growled but Ryanna gave him her special "just try it" look.**

"**Oh fine, but I'm meeting that boy tonight!" Trunks kissed Ryanna goodbye and gave his kids a hug. "I'll see you guys tonight." The moment he was out the door Rika slapped her brother upside the head.**

"**Ow, what was that for?"**

"**You just had to go and tell him that didn't you?" **

"**Hey he would have found out sooner or later." V.J rubbed his sore head. Vegeta and a boy around the twin's age walked into the room. The boy had long straight black hair tied with a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, a gorgeous smile any girl could fawn over.**

"**You must be Rick." Ryanna said approaching him. "I'm Ryanna, Rika and V.J mom." Rick smiled.**

"**There is no way you could be Rika's mother. You look so young. I mean, when I looked at the family pictures I thought you were her sister or something." Ryanna smiles at the polite boy. "I guess now I know where Rika gets her good looks." **

**Rika had blushed when Rick mentioned she had good looks. She walked over to him and linked arms. "Mom's taking us to the club where she works at. Dad used to work there too but he changed his job."**

"**It sounds exciting; I can't wait to go!"**

"**Well just to warn you, Trunks is one of those over protective fathers."**

"**Eh I'm pretty sure I can handle it Mrs. B." Ryanna rolled her eyes and shrugged.**

"**Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."**

**Wowie this one turned out a lil long but that's good right he he! Anyway hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this story. R&R plz!**


	3. MEN!

**Shape of the heart**

_**This is the final part of the ongoing sequel to "Song from the heart." Ryanna and Trunks are happily married, or so it seemed until Trunks' new job as president of Capsule corps begins to take first from his family. Rika and V.J. decide to put out all the stops to keep their parents from divorcing. Can they save their parents marriage or will it be happily never after? Inspired by Backstreet Boys - "Shape of my heart"**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs I'm using. They're all either Nick Carter's songs or Backstreet Boys music, and I don't own DBZ Other than that the whole story line is MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

**Chapter 3: Men! **

**Friday morning**

**Ryanna woke up to a warm bed. Something she hadn't done in weeks. She smiled as she saw her husband lying next to her. He was face down in a pillow, with one arm at his side and the other on her lower stomach. She sat up slightly making Trunks' hand drift even lower. "You always were a bad boy, even in your sleep." She pulled back his bangs and kissed his half-hidden forehead. "Wakey, wakey, Trunks." **

**Trunks mumbled something about wanting five more minutes. Ryanna grinned as it reminded her of a memory.**

**Flashback**

**Trunks mumbled for five more minutes. Ryanna rolled her eyes and whispered into his ear. "Wake up Trunks, It's time to eat." Trunks' eyes flew open and he sat right up knocking Ryanna to the floor.**

"**FOOD! WHERE?" Ryanna groaned and rubbed her head. **

"**In the famous words of yourself, Trunks Briefs, why do you even have ear when you hear better with your stomach?" Trunks grinned sheepishly.**

"**Sorry about that Demon," he winked.**

**End of flash back**

**Trunks shifted making Ryanna snap back into reality. He was now lying on his back still asleep. Ryanna took her free hand and traced his rippling six-pack. Trunks laughed lightly and moved around trying all his might to stay asleep. "Yep after all these years he's still ticklish."**

**She placed a firm hand on his chest and leaned over his face. Her lips caressed his in a sensual and romantic way. She felt him grin against her lips so she removed them. "That was the best wake up call I've had in a long time." Trunks stretched his arms and placed them behind his head, all the while grinning away. **

"**Your kids are home. Are you going to say hi to them before you leave?" Trunks smiled and pulled back some of Ryanna's loose locks. **

"**If they catch me before hand, I think I'm already late," his smiles turns light and he ran a knuckle across her cheek. "However it was worth it." Ryanna smiled and kissed him.**

"**You better get up then." Ryanna discarded the blankets and slipped on some flannel pants under her nightshirt. Trunks sighed and followed his wife's movements. Downstairs, Bulma, Rika, V.J and Junior, who recently arrived that morning, were eating breakfast.**

"**Oatmeal never tasted so good! Since when did you learn how to cook Grandma B?"**

"**What do you mean when? Ryanna taught me a long time ago, so I'd shut your trap Junior." Junior grinned like his father and took another bite of oatmeal. A rustle was heard and Trunks stumbled downstairs.**

"**DADDY!" Rika jumped from her seat and embraced Trunks in a hug. Trunks smiled and hugged her back. He held back a tear as he saw his baby girl had grown up so much in the past three years.**

"**How's my girl?" **

"**I'm great daddy!" V.J and Junior got up as well receiving hugs from Trunks. Ryanna had come downstairs just in time to see Trunks and the kids moment.**

"**What's with the specks Uncle T?" Junior asked referring to his outfit and glasses. Trunks had definitely gotten a new style going. His hair was slicked back; he wore nice sized glasses and a delicate blue office suit and tie.**

"**He's dressed like that because of his new job Junior." Junior looked at Ryanna and cocked an eyebrow. **

"**Oh hey Aunt Ry, what do you mean new job? Doesn't he work at Club Flame?" Trunks shook his head and gulped down his juice.**

"**No but he promised he would go with us when we leave for the club tonight. I'm surprised. Rika didn't tell you." Rika smiled but frowned as she received a glare from her brother and cousin. Trunks turned his eyes to his watch.**

"**I better get moving then, or I won't finish in time." **

"**But dad Rika's boyf-" Rika covered her brother's mouth. Trunks turned back. **

"**Rika what?"**

"**I uh, wanted to say I really am gonna miss you daddy." Trunks gave her a "nice try" look. V.J bit on Rika's hand making her yelp. "OW! Baka!" **

"**Rika's boyfriend is here. He's out back with Grandpa Vegeta." Trunks furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to go out back until Ryanna grabbed him.**

"**Oh no you don't, it's work time for you. You leave that poor boy alone until later." Trunks growled but Ryanna gave him her special "just try it" look.**

"**Oh fine, but I'm meeting that boy tonight!" Trunks kissed Ryanna goodbye and gave his kids a hug. "I'll see you guys tonight." The moment he was out the door Rika slapped her brother upside the head.**

"**Ow, what was that for?"**

"**You just had to go and tell him that didn't you?" **

"**Hey he would have found out sooner or later." V.J rubbed his sore head. Vegeta and a boy around the twin's age walked into the room. The boy had long straight black hair tied with a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, a gorgeous smile any girl could fawn over.**

"**You must be Rick." Ryanna said approaching him. "I'm Ryanna, Rika and V.J's mom." Rick smiled.**

"**There is no way you could be Rika's mother. You look so young. I mean, when I looked at the family pictures I thought you were her sister or something." Ryanna smiles at the polite boy. "I guess now I know where Rika gets her good looks." Junior coughs covering up a "kiss ass."**

**Rika had blushed when Rick mentioned she had good looks. She walked over to him and linked arms. "Mom's taking us to the club where she works at. Dad used to work there too but he changed his job."**

"**It sounds exciting; I can't wait to go!"**

"**Well just to warn you, Trunks is one of those over protective fathers."**

"**Eh I'm pretty sure I can handle it Mrs. B." Ryanna rolled her eyes and shrugged.**

"**Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."**

**Friday night**

"**So when is dad gonna meet us?" Rika asked as they stood in front of the club. **

"**It's only seven thirty Rika. He probably won't be here until eight or eight thirty." Everyone was dressed up nicely. Rika and V.J wore the same outfits they did at karaoke night. Ryanna, Bra and Pan had matching outfits in different colors; all three wore halter tops and leather pants. Ryanna wore black, Pan had blue, and Bra had red. Rick and Junior had jeans and muscle shirts: Ricky's was black and Junior's white. Kankton and Goten wore black jeans and T-shirts the same color of their mates. **

"**So Ryanna are you singing tonight?" Bra asked her sister in law. **

"**I don't know;" she answered humbly. Rick smiled.**

"**Rika says you have a beautiful voice Mrs. B. I would love to hear you sing tonight." V.J coughed.**

"**Kiss up," Rika jabbed him in the rubs. Ryanna smiled.**

"**Well we'll see." The door hop recognized Ryanna and smiled. **

"**Konnichiwa Ryanna, looking good as always. How many do we have tonight?"**

"**Nine Robbie, but my husband will be in later tonight." Robbie nodded and let the nine in. Like always the club was busy and pumping, people were dancing, drunks were drinking, and entertainers were doing what they did best.**

"**It's been so long since we've been here eh Veggie?" V.J nodded, he took a nice look around and spotted a vacant table. **

"**Let's go sit down and have a drink." Everyone agreed. They ordered their drinks and then began talking about whatnot things. Rick stood up and held out his hand to Rika.**

"**May I have this dance?" He asked. Rika blushed but took it anyway. Bra dragged Goten onto the floor and soon Pan and Kankton were unable to resist. That left Ryanna, Junior, and V.J sitting at the table. **

"**Well that's overwhelming." Junior slurped at his drink. V.J. snickered. "However I can't wait for dad to show up and see Rick dancing with Rika like that."**

"**Yeah I wonder what will happen on your guys' B-day when he takes her virginity away." Ryanna's eyes widen and she spits out her drink in surprise.**

"**What?"**

"**Well that's what Rika said. She wants to make love to him on our birthday." Speak of the devil, Rika and Rick come back to the table.**

"**Well that was exciting! I still feel like dancing." Rick turned to Ryanna. "How about it Mrs. B? I doubt I'll be able to get a dance when your husband gets here. So how about sparing me, and dance with me now." Ryanna turned to her kids then back at Rick. **

"**Um okay, why not?" She takes Rick's hand and leaves her cell phone with Rika to watch. Rika sat in her mother's seat.**

"**So what did you guys talk about?" V.J and Junior gave each other shaky looks. **

"**Ooh nothing much, yah know this and that." Rika cocked an eyebrow. At that time Ryanna's cell phone rang and Rika answered it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Rika let me talk to your mother."**

"**Dad? Where are you?" **

"**No time to answer just get your mom on the phone." Shrugging Rika called out to her mother.**

"**Mom! Dad is on the phone." Ryanna took one last spin and excused herself from Rick. Taking her cell phone she went out back to get some quiet time. **

"**Hey Trunks, when are you gonna get here?"**

"**That's just the thing love. I won't be able to make it." Ryanna's eyes saddened.**

"**What do you mean you won't make it? It's still early." **

"**I know but it looks like I'll have to pull an all nighter. I'm sorry." **

"**Trunks you promised you'd be here!" Trunks winced at his wife's tone.**

"**I know but this is something important.**

" **It's more important than family!" Wincing again Trunks sighed. **

"**Look, I promise I'll make it up to you and the twins." Ryanna's frown deepened.**

"**Trunks you had a chance and blew it! The kids are only gonna be here for a week and you're flaking out on them!"**

"**Well what about their birthday? I'll hire a caterer and get presents, the whole kit and caboodle, and I promise I'll be there. What do you say?" Ryanna sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.**

"**Fine, but this habit of yours better stop. I won't be married to the empty side of the bed." Ryanna clicked off her cell phone and sighed. She made her way back to the group and gave out the bad news. Rika and V.J frowned along with everyone else. The only one not upset was Rick.**

"**Well at least I won't be killed tonight." Rika glared and jabbed him in the ribs.**

_**Uh oh looks like Trunks is close to sleeping on the couch. I noticed n ooone has been reviewing but I hope people are at least reading my fic. If you are reading PWEASE……… review I need to know how well the story is going. Ooh and I promise to update on pirates, feel the beat, and sleeping beauty too. Luv you my loyal fans and bye-bye for now.**_


	4. forgotten party

****

Shape of the heart

__

This is the final part of the ongoing sequel to ⌠Song from the heart.■ Ryanna and Trunks are happily married, or so it seemed until Trunks▓ new job as president of Capsule corps begins to take first from his family. Rika and V.J. decide to put out all the stops to keep their parents from divorcing. Can they save their parents marriage or will it be happily never after? Inspired by Backstreet Boys - ⌠Shape of my heart■

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs I▓m using. They▓re all either Nick Carter▓s songs or Backstreet Boys music, and I don▓t own DBZ Other than that the whole story line is MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

****

Chapter 4: Forgotten party

It was finally the twins Birthday. Ryanna and Bra were in the kitchen baking the cake. Pan, Kankton, and Bulma were making and setting up decorations. Ryanna had sent Goten out to entertain the twins, junior, and Rick. Trunks, however, was at work. ⌠I thought Trunks promised he▓d be here?■ Bra asked pulling out the pots and pans needed.

⌠He had some paper work to finish but he promised to be here tonight with gifts for the twins.■ Bra mumbled something under her breath and proceeded to mix her side of the batter.

Meanwhile

Rika bounced up and down excitedly. ⌠Come on Uncle G, I wanna go on the Merry-Go-Round!■ Goten and Junior were right behind her running all over the place. The three of them looked like little school kids.

⌠I thought Uncle Goten was suppose to be the chaperon.■ Both Rick and V.J shook their heads at the childish three ahead of them.

At C.C

⌠Kankton watch out!■ The ladder in which Kankton was using fell spilling all the decorations and confetti on top of Pan. Kankton levitated in the air while his wife/mate glared at him. ⌠Nice going, baka!■

⌠Don▓t worry about it, Pan. I▓ll get the bots to clean it. In the mean time call your parents and tell them when to be here.■ Pan grumbled and pushed off some confetti and pulled out her cell phone. Bulma went into the kitchen to see how the cake and food arrangements were doing.

⌠Ryanna are you sure it▓s supposed to look like this?■ Ryanna looked up from cooking soup and over at Bra who was supposed to be working on the cake. However the batter she held looked more like play dough then cake batter.

⌠You read the directions didn▓t you?■

⌠Yes I put in the eggs, 2 cups of flour, and, uh...■

⌠What▓s wrong?■

⌠Um just hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I asked you what tsp stands for?■ Ryanna began to sweat-drop.

⌠Why? What do you think tsp stands for?■

⌠Eh heh, um well, two square pounds I think.■ Ryanna did quick anime fall to the floor, making Bra sweat drop. Ryanna got up and smacked a hand to her forehead and took the book away from Bra. Bulma chuckled.

⌠Hey Ryanna don▓t look at me. She gets it from her father.■ Rolling her eyes Ryanna emptied all of Bra▓s previous mistakes and started from scratch.

Later that night

⌠That was extremely fun Uncle G!■

⌠Yeah dad let▓s do that more often!■ Goten smiled and wrapped an arm around his son▓s shoulder. In the background Rick and V.J. talked about... guy stuff.

⌠No way!■

⌠Yep that▓s my dad and grandpa for yah! Dad may be too busy nowadays to train but I hear mom drags him in it and makes him train every so often.■

⌠Wow, your family sure has the women walking all over the men. Your Aunt Bra has both her husband and father whipped. Your grandma is head of capsule next aligned to her son who she▓s practically making him do the job and your mom can fight, and boss people all at the same time. Man, all my mom does is knit and cook all day.■ Rika turns to the two boys and waved.

⌠Hurry up you two! You guys are slower than molasses on a turtle!■ V.J ran up to his sister with Rick not far behind. The group of five headed towards C.C. The window were dark not even the light to the Gravity Room was on. ⌠I wonder where everyone is.■ Opening the door all five stepped in.

⌠SURPRISE!■ The twins gasped in surprise as all of their family and friends popped out in joy.

⌠Oh Kami!■ Rika had a bright smile on her face much resembling her mothers. Speaking of Ryanna, she managed to crawl through the crowd and hug her twins.

⌠Oh my babies!■ She had tears in her eyes and was hugging them without shame.

⌠Mom stop it, this is embarrassing!■ V.J turned beat red, not being used to the mother loving shown in public. Rika looked around the room with a smile on her face. However that smile son turned to a frown as she noticed her father was no where in sight.

⌠Mom where▓s dad?■

⌠Well he▓s,■ Ryanna paused and took a look around the room unable to see him. ⌠He▓s not here.■ Tears threatened to spill from Rika▓s eyes. Ryanna scowled and looked to Bulma. ⌠I thought Trunks was supposed to be home after the meeting.

⌠His secretary said he will be running late since he decided to catch up in work.■ The scowl deepened and Ryanna let go of V.J. and made her way to the kitchen. Rika looked to her brother with a saddened look on her face. V.J. mimicked the look. In the kitchen Ryanna was on hold for to talk with her husband.

⌠I▓m sorry Mrs. Briefs. He▓s dislocated all calls so he can concentrate on his work.■

⌠Then go into his office and tell him I want to speak with him!■

⌠I▓m only the bottom receptionist let me get his secretary.■

⌠Fine.■ Ryanna was beginning to get really impatient. She was furious, there was no way Trunks had forgotten their plans AGAIN.

⌠Mr. Briefs▓ office, Chantal Cairo speaking.■

⌠Hello, Miss Cairo, it▓s Ryanna. I▓d like to speak with my husband please.■

⌠I▓m sorry Mrs. Briefs but he▓s dislocated all calls.■ Ryanna sighed frustrated and rubbed the top of her nose.

⌠He forgot didn▓t he?■

⌠Forgot what Mrs. Briefs?■

⌠Never mind; Have a goodnight Miss Cairo.■

⌠You too, Mrs. Briefs.■ Ryanna hung up the phone and cracked her knuckles.

⌠That man is in deep trouble.■

The party remain on course despite the absence of Trunks. The candles were blown out, cake was cut and eaten, presents were open, and dancing was done. When the guests decided to leave it was time for bed. Only one person was awake when Trunks finally got home. ⌠I promise Ryanna,■ Trunks stopped at the stairs and looked at the couch where Ryanna sat glaring. ⌠I promise I will be there at the kid▓s birthday party! I PROMISE!■ Ryanna quoted loudly. Trunks stood there confused for a moment then gasped and smacked his forehead.

⌠Damn that was today?■

⌠Yes Trunks, it was today. I would have been happy to remind you but you dislocated all your calls.■ Trunks set his briefcase down and walked over to his upset wife.

⌠Ryanna I▓m so sorry.■

⌠NO! I tire of your excuses Trunks! You▓re never here!■ Rika and V.J had woken up at their mother▓s yelling and were at the top of the stairs watching. ⌠Rika was in tears because you broke your promise and wasn▓t there! Do you know how hard it is to be a mother and watch your only daughter sit there and cry because your lame excuse for a husband forgot to show up to what was probably one of the most important time of the year for her?■

Trunks could barely stand as he listened to Ryanna rave. He had done it again. ⌠Ryanna please calm down.■

⌠WHY SHOULD I?■

⌠Look you and the kids have every right to be angry with me. I forgot and I know ⌠I▓m Sorry■ isn▓t going to make it better.■ Trunks took her hand into his and kissed them both. ⌠But I really am sorry.■ Ryanna didn▓t say anything but kept a frown implanted on her lips. ⌠Please Ryanna,■ Trunks gave her his famous puppy eyes. Ryanna hid a smile as she looked at those eyes.

⌠Well, will you at least be there when the kids leave?■

⌠When are they leaving?■

⌠In two days,■ Trunks face dropped.

⌠Monday?■ Ryanna nodded. ⌠Ryanna, I can▓t. I have a meeting with Remini Inc. that day. It▓s a million-dollar account.■ Ryanna▓s scowl reappeared and she turned away form him and up the stairs. ⌠Ryanna please don▓t,■ Rika and V.J jumped out of the way and hid still watching the fight.

⌠Trunks it has been a month, yes that▓s right, a month since you kept any promise to me. You▓re never here, you haven▓t been to the club in over three months, and worst off you▓re not even around when the kids are here. For the past two weeks they▓ve been here, you▓ve seen them once! It tore me up seeing Rika cry over the fact her father is never there.■ It was now Ryanna▓s turn to be in tears. Thick streams of tears fled down her face but that face remain angry and stern. ⌠I▓ve said it before and I▓ll say it again. I won▓t be married to the empty side of the bed. I▓m leaving you Trunks Briefs!■

Those words made Rika, V.J. and Trunks gasp. Trunks stuttered. ⌠Y-you can▓t be serious.■

⌠I am, come and find me when the Trunks I married decides to pop out of no where!■ SLAM The door was shut in Trunks▓ face. Leaving, she was leaving? His Ry-Chan, his demon, his wife was leaving him? As these words sunk in he sunk to the floor. Rika has up and left to her room in tears leaving V.J to comfort his father.

⌠Dad?■ Trunks didn▓t look up to his son. He was too ashamed.

⌠I don▓t deserve that title V.J.■ He pulled a knee up to his chest. ⌠I▓m a terrible father.■

⌠No you▓re not; you▓re just a terrible husband.■ Trunks rolled his eyes and took off his useless glasses examining them. ⌠Dad just give her time to cool off. In the morning I bet she▓ll forgive and forget.■

⌠I hope so; although knowing Ryanna I doubt it.■

Trunks▓ theory was correct. By the time everyone had woken up for breakfast Ryanna▓s stuff was gone. No one smelled the tummy-rumbling aroma of Ryanna▓s cooking. No one heard the soft hum of her voice preparing to go to the club. ⌠Way to go Brat! Now whom am I suppose to spar with?■

⌠Vegeta knock it off! He▓s depressed as it is!■ Depressed was an understatement. Trunks wasn▓t just depressed he was a wreck. Tears fled down his face, his head was stuck to the table underneath his arms and his body shook uncontrollably as Pan and his daughter patted his shoulders.

⌠Trunks everything will b fine. Just locate her chi and go apologize.■

⌠I tried both already. One, yesterday she wouldn▓t even listen to my apologies and two even if I could find her chi, if she felt me coming she▓ll just take off again!■ Trunks got up agitated and stomped upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

⌠It looks like we won▓t be leaving for awhile, Rika.■

⌠Veggie-Chan we have to fix this! Mom and Dad can▓t separate, they just can▓t!■ Rika started crying and Rick pulled her into his arms and patted her back shushing her softly.

⌠It will be okay Rika, I promise.■

⌠Yeah sis we▓ll get mom and dad back together!■ Rika looked up at her boyfriend and then her brother.

⌠How?■ V.J smirked.

⌠What brought them together in the fist place?■ Rika then smiled seeing what her brother meant.

⌠Music, do you think dad will go for it?■

⌠The way he looks right now I think he▓ll take whatever chance he can get.■

Ryanna

⌠What the hell am I doing here?■ Ryanna asked herself as she flopped down onto her hotel bed. After her last argument she had hoped Trunks would make at least a little effort to come and find her. Her hope were dashed as she could feel his chi still at Capsule Corps. ▒I should have known he wouldn▓t come after me. He▓s too afraid▓ A knock on the door caught her attention. Getting up from her comfortable spot she opened the door and smiled at the sight of her daughter.

⌠Mom!■

⌠Rika! How did you find me?■

⌠I asked around, I miss you!■ Rika embraced her mother tightly. Ryanna smiled and welcomed the hug and offered her to come inside.

⌠What are you doing here?■

⌠I came to see you; Dad▓s upset, he hasn▓t stopped crying since you left.■

⌠That▓s Trunks for you. He▓s too busy worrying instead of doing something about his problem.■ Rika looked shocked at her mother.

⌠You mean... you WANT dad to find you?■ Ryanna nodded.

⌠I want your dad to prove to me that he▓s still my Trunks that he hasn▓t changed to his forgetful workaholic persona. Some how though... I doubt he will ever prove to me that he▓s sorry. I don▓t want to go back and wake up to an empty bed.■ Rika smiled, she now had a positive outlook on V. J▒s plan.

⌠It▓s okay mom, everything will be fine.■

Trunks

⌠I don▓t know about this V.J, i mean what if Ryanna takes off while I-■

⌠I▓ve already taken care of that. Rika, Aunt Pan and aunt Bra will make sure that she won▒t leave. You spill your guts, mom will forgive you and you▓ll both live happily ever after.■ Trunks still looked skeptical. His eyes were red form crying, his hair was a mess and he had a few days growth of a beard on his chin.

⌠I hope you▓re right son.■ V.J grinned and put a hand on his father▓s shoulder.

⌠Of course I▓m right!■ Trunks grinned for a moment.

⌠You sound like your mother when you say that.■ V.J cocked a eyebrow.

⌠I do?■ He shudders. ⌠That▓s freaky.■ A small chuckle escaped Trunks▓ lips.

⌠Okay I▓ll do it.■


	5. ALERT! sorry

Author Announcement

Hello all my fannies who have missed me!

I would like to make a few statements today! First I want to formally apologize for taking so long to update all my stories. I have been very, very busy with my recent move to job corps, Reno! They don't let new students use the computer so I've been held back otherwise I would have updated you immediately. Now on to more important business that I hope you're all excited about.

The updating on Pirates is going very well I have pretty much written out the rest of the chapters and just have to type them up correct hem and send them out to you! (this goes for Feel the Beat, Shape of the Heart and Sleeping Beauty as well) YAY! If anyone has any requests or concerns on that or any other story please let me know!

My Yaoi fic Why Can't I, I have decided to make it longer than a one shot because of several requests. In fact it was a fan who requested a certain storyline for a Veggie/Goku that inspired me (give yourself a cookie Kei ). I will have that updated and out for reviews ASAP

Next I would like to mention I have been refreshing my earlier stories such as While you were sleeping. A special not is my Mirai Trunks fics When futures collide and when love is lost return to the past. Those didn't get as good of reviews I had hoped but as I read them and looked at my reviews I realized how sucky they were so I'm updating them to your liking I hope.

Alright that about does it for right now. Again im sorry for the wait and i promise to update as soon as i can. I love you all BYE BYE!


	6. Shape of my Heart

**Chapter 6: Shape of his heart**

**~Tuesday night: Club Flame~**

**Rika convinced Ryanna to go to club Flame with her one last time before she and V.J left town. As the night drew on Trunks stood backstage with his old band, The Demons. He peeked through the curtains and spotted Ryanna talking with Pan and his daughter. "Hey Trunks, are you ready?" Goten asked looking at his troubled friend.**

"**Yeah, let's get this over with." **

**Ryanna smiled and laughed as Pan told her jokes and stores from the past few days. "Oh and another thing, I'm pregnant." Ryanna gawked.**

"**Oh my Kami are you serious?" Pan nodded and Ryanna squealed squeezing her in a tight hug. "That is awesome!"**

"**Ryanna, stop gossiping, these drinks don't serve themselves yah know!" Ryanna rolled her eyes at her co-worker and started mixing up some tequilas. Rika and Bra fought their way through the dancing crowd over to the two.**

"**Hey you guys!"**

"**Hey Rika, Hey Bra, what's up?"**

"**The usual, Pan." Bra giggled and winked. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and looked around.**

"**Hey where's Goten, and for that matter where's my brother and V.J?" All three girls grinned. "Oh no," Ryanna looked at the three noticing she was surrounded. "What are you guys up to?" As if on cue... **

***Ladies and Gentlemen... After a year they are back and ready to party! Please put your hands together for the original bad boys of pop rock, THE DEMONS!***

**Ryanna's mouth dropped. "Demons, but then that means,"**

"**Good evening Satan City! Long time no see," Trunks' voice rang through the speakers and into Ryanna's ears. "It's been a long time but we're finally back! Here's an oldie of ours that I hope you'll enjoy!" Goten began strumming on his guitar as Kankton banged on the drums. "I wish I could define, all the thoughts that crossed my mind!" The whole time singing Trunks kept his gaze on Ryanna. Ryanna stood in shock... that's why Rika convinced her to go to the club. **

**Ryanna turned to leave but Pan grabbed her arm. "Don't even think about it." Each girl took a side of her and turned their gazes back onto the boys. Ryanna bit her lip and grabbed the tray of drinks next to her. She tried blocking out the sound but her attempts failed. **

"**Taking life where I belong!" Trunks finished the verse and all four boys discarded their instruments and took a microphone. "This next song is new, and I want to dedicate it to the one I love the most in this world and to all the people who forget the most important things in life. This is called, Shape of my heart." Back up players played the instruments as the boys stood up and sang. Trunks kept his eyes n his wife as she tried desperately to ignore him. **

_**~Goten~**_

_**Baby, please try to forgive me. Stay here, don't put out the glow. Hold me now don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker you can save me form the man that I've become. Oh yeah.**_

**Ryanna looked up from serving drinks to up at the stage. Trunks wasn't singing, what did he have planned? Why couldn't she take her eyes off him?**

_**~All~**_

_**Looking back on the things I've done. I was trying to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of my heart.**_

**Bra smiled big at her husband. She loved watching him sing and play music. She had fallen in love with him the moment she first saw him smile and it made her happy watching him enjoy his work. She looked over at Ryanna who was cleaning off a nearby table. She frowned a bit and hoped that this plan would work. She wanted her brother and sister in law to be happy again. She wanted them to be just as happy as her and her husband.**

**~Kankton and Uub~**

_**Send in this beautiful loneliness that's tragical. So help me I can't win this war, oh no Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker. You can save me from the man I've become **_

**Kankton side glanced at Trunks who was practically a statue looking at his wife. The poor man had been nothing but a sack of lard tossed aside without Ryanna. He hadn't seen him so depressed since Ryanna left for America over twenty years ago. He glanced out at the bar where his own wife stood with a smile on her face. He had had plenty of arguments with Pan but they would always get back together. Would Trunks and Ryanna be happy again?**

_**~All~**_

_**Looking back on the things I've done. I was trying to be someone I played my part, kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of my heart.**_

**This was it, it was time for him to sing. He looked at Ryanna and intensified the look in his eyes… instead of staying in the line the boys had formed Trunks moved forward and got on his knees to beg. The boys looked at him a lil shocked. Ryanna's head snapped intently towards him and he took the moment to sing his apology.**

_**~Trunks~**_

_**I'm here with my confession, I got nothing to hide no more. I don't know where to start, But to show you the shape of my heart **_

**Ryanna's heart jumped into her throat as Trunks' singing stopped and he pulled the microphone away to mouth "I love you." She hid back a smile but it didn't last long when she found herself pushing her way through the crowd to get to the stage door. Trunks looked relieved standing to his feet waiting.**

_**~All~**_

_**I'm looking back on the things I've done. I never wanna try to be someone I played a part, kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of my heart.**_

**Ryanna's feet couldn't go faster as she burst through security and backstage. The hands back away quickly as she ran past and straight into Trunks' arms. Trunks held on for dear life holding close and taking in her scent tears finding his diamond blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Ryanna." **

"**shut up Trunks," Ryanna sobbed and kissed him. "Just shut up and sing" Trunks grinned keeping on arm around her and the mic in the other.**

**Now let me show you the true shape of my heart!**

_**~All~**_

_**I'm looking back on the things I've done. I never wanna try to be someone I played a part, kept you in the dark, now let me show you the shape of…**_

**Trunks couldn't hold back now as he engulfed Ryanna in a kiss. In his kiss he made promises and this time. He intended to keep them.**

_**Show you the shape of my heart.**_

**_Yay I live! I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories but I've been busy looking for a job that actually pays! Lol anyway this is the ending to the final chapter but look forward to the bloopers coming soon! LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
